Club Fiévre
by RiverAxel
Summary: Roxas made a big mistake when he laughed at his older brother, Cloud, when he had to dress up like a girl, and now he has to face the consequences. What on earth will Axel think? boyxboy! AKUROKU! Slight Cloud/Leon and Demyx/Zexion. Implied Sora/Riku.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. I am sorry. Neither do I own the song "Fever", that belongs to multiple singers... Peggy Lee probably.

**Warnings: Er... I really never know what to write here. lol. Well, there's... Kissing, Cross-dressing, Maybe a bit of profanity, Not really a full lemon but... I'm kinda worried about posting this, even though I know that there is nothing that is really too explicit in here, so yeah. Woot!**

**A/N: Okay... So I know that there are quite a few stories out there with Roxas cross-dressing and everything, but I just heard Beyoncé's version of "Fever", and I just really couldn't help myself. I hope everyone enjoys it! (That's if anyone reads it) and... Yeah. :)! Oh yeah...little OOCness... Kinda. AND I'm sorry the song is so long. :! I tried to shorten it.**

* * *

**Club Fiévre**

Roxas paused halfway through watching himself apply his lipstick in the vanity mirror in his dressing room and sighed deeply as he looked at his reflection. Never in his whole life had he ever expected that he would ever dress up as a woman, that and of course become a singer in the local strip club.

Of course, however, Roxas had never exactly _stripped_. It was a female strip club after all and even though the thought made him chuckle, he was sure that the male customers of "Fiévre" would not appreciate "seeing his stuff" at all. However, he was sure that there were a few decent gay guys that visited regularly... Or maybe that was just wishful thinking...?

Sighing again, Roxas put his ruby red lipstick down, and ran a hand through the long blond wig on his head before beginning to touch up on his mascara. The owner of the club, Kadaj, had told him to make sure he wore a lot of mascara and eyeliner as it brought out that "beautiful ocean blue colour that just had the guys wriggling in their chairs". Roxas didn't want to have to tell his boss where the hell he could stick that damn mascara and eyeliner or where he could "wriggle" too, so he had just smiled sweetly and laughed politely before stalking off to his dressing room to change.

In all honesty, however, Roxas was still as confused as hell as to how on earth he ended up working in the club. The last thing he remembered was laughing hysterically at his older brother, Cloud, for nearly three hours straight after he was dared by Leon and Luxord to dress as a woman for a day after losing at five straight games of poker. Roxas had to give Cloud credit though; he had never even seen a _woman_ run as fast as Cloud had in those heels when Leon had brought out his camera.

And even though Roxas thought that this was extremely funny, he couldn't help but feel a little disturbed at knowing the fact that his older brother actually owned a dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Deciding to ask Cloud about this, he realised that he wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer when Luxord snorted with laughter at the look on both Cloud's and Leon's faces and replied, "Why don't you ask Leon, kid?"

Cloud (needless to say) was not happy at all, and had somehow managed to rope Roxas (who was notoriously terrible at any card game of any sort) into playing the next day, but this time with a bigger and better dare. Yes, you got it, working for a month in that damn strip club.

Roxas blanched slightly. Okay, so he did remember how he got there. It was just very painful to remember, okay? And the painful part wasn't even having to dress up in those slinky dresses, or wear so much make-up, or even sing (In fact, he rather liked those things). The part that _did _get to him the most, was the fact that Cloud, Leon, Luxord and many of their other friends had all turned up every night for the past two weeks to "cheer" Roxas on, and make sure that he did his damn dare properly.

And Roxas knew that if it wasn't for the constant onslaught of Cloud shouting "You shake that thing, sweetheart", he would be perfectly fine. Kind of. At least his younger brother Sora wasn't going to be there, that would be uttely mortifying. Roxas thanked the heavens that Riku had asked him to stay over whilst their parents had gone on that summer cruise so he wouldn't be "lonely", pft (Roxas wouldn't be surprised if Sora came back "de-virginised."). It also really didn't help that Kadaj had also told him to interact with the crowd more and when he told Cloud this, even the blond seemed to sympathise ever-so-slightly.

"You can come and seduce me, Roxy!" he smiled and Roxas blanched. There was no way he was going to straddle his brother's lap in a dimly lit club and croon raunchy love songs to him. And in a dress, too? No way.

"Just two more weeks, Rox." he told himself as he put the mascara down and stood straight fixing his gel-padded bra, then tugging down his silky red dress so that fell just past his knees. "You can do this."

Roxas felt his stomach squirm slightly, and a faint blush dusted over the bridge of his nose and cheekbones as he remembered why he had been dreading tonight so much. Tonight was the only night that his best friend Axel had off work as a chemistry teacher at Hollow Bastion night school, and Cloud being the bastard that he is, invited him along to see Roxas' act.

Now Roxas wouldn't've minded so much had he not had a ridiculously obsessive crush on Axel, and the urge to claw off every item of clothing the redhead wore, impressing Axel not only with a show of both his strength and agility, but also with his pyromaniacal qualities too, as he burned every piece of Axel's clothing to the ground for having the audacity to hide that beautiful body. Yeah, Roxas decided, that did pretty much mess up things.

It was a cold night outside, but Roxas was boiling up in his dressing room and beginning to feel that if he didn't get this over and done with soon, he was going to collapse of heatstroke and have to be dragged outside and through the rain until he woke up. Roxas didn't like to be dragged. He didn't like the rain either, when he thought about it, really. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped about a foot in the air "Uh... Yeah?"

"Hey there Rox," Demyx, the club's DJ smiled peering around the side of the door "You okay there, bud?"

"Uh... Fine..." Roxas murmured, tugging down his dress a bit more suddenly feeling self-concious "Was there something you wanted, Dem?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded opening the door a little more and stepping inside, Roxas noticed that upon closer inspection Demyx was sweating too, his hair clinging to the beads of sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck. He was also only dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Kadaj said you should be on in a bit."

"Oh okay... Thanks." Roxas nodded, blushing a little and and rubbing at his arm "Er... Dem, do you feel really warm, too?"

"Boiling!" Demyx grinned happily. "Kadaj said he turned up the heating because it's so cold outside tonight, he doesn't want a draft coming in. That, and the fact that it makes all the girls and guys practically strip down to nothing makes it an extra bonus too!"

"He's such a pervert" Roxas rolled his eyes, smiling and Demyx returned the smile just as brightly.

"I think maybe you should start to make your way to the stage now, though" Demyx said backing out the door again "Oh and Rox?"

"Hmm?" Roxas said looking back up to Demyx's smiling face.

"Axel's out there."

* * *

"Thank you very much, Larxene!" Kadaj applauded as the blonde woman picked up her skirt and bowed, winking at the crowd "That was very... Interesting. I'm sure we all loved the part with the knives especially and don't worry down there Mr. Jones, it doesn't look like it's gone in too deep, we'll have Vexen take a look at that momentarily! But right now we have a very special treat for you, gentlemen. Yes, because back by popular demand, I would like to present; Roxanna!"

Roxas' breath caught in his throat, and he felt a hand land on his shoulder, "You'll do great, Rox," Demyx smiled from beside him before leaning forwards, kissing him on the cheek "This isn't your first time out there. It'll be fine once you get into it."

Roxas opened his mouth to retort but Demyx grinned cheekily and replied "And don't worry about Axel, Rox. I'm sure he'll enjoy the show. Now hurry!"

He pushed Roxas gently and chuckled as the smaller blond stumbled slightly before running out on stage. Roxas squinted slightly as the lights came on but then remembering what Kadaj said about his eyes he opened them wider, smiling at the crowd he could barely see before reaching forwards and grabbing the microphone.

"Hi guys" he smiled, trying to force his voice a few octaves higher as he detatched the microphone from it's stand and backed up slightly to sit on the stool that Demyx had just set down, thanking him quietly. "It's nice to know that I'm so popular here."

The crowd went wild and Roxas felt himself relax a little "Thank you, thank you all" he faked shyness "Tonight I have a special song for you, Zexion, could you hit the lights please?"

Roxas glanced sideways and saw the blue-haired Zexion standing in the wings with Demyx holding him around the waist from behind, his head resting on Zexion's shoulder. Roxas smiled a little and Zexion nodded and flipped a switch as the lights went down. Roxas glanced over the crowd "Xigbar, could you hit the music please, Dem seems a little preoccupied" Roxas continued, glancing back over to where he could see the outline of Demyx pressing the outline of Zexion up against a wall.

The crowd laughed a little and Roxas could clearly hear Cloud and Axel's voices. Taking a few deep breaths Roxas slid down off the stool as the starting beats of "fever" began.

Roxas walked slowly down the stairs, hitching up his dress with one hand as the other brought the microphone up to his lips:

"Ooh  
You give me fever,  
Fever in the morning,  
Fever when it's late at night,  
You give me fever,  
Fever when you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight,  
You give me fever."

Roxas dropped his dress as he reached the bottom and walked over to a random guy with fluffly pink hair and placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. He squeezed it slightly and he winked at him, twirling a few pink strands around his index finger before moving on.

"Fever in the evening,  
Fever all through the night,  
You give me fever, yeah,  
Fever when you're with me,  
Fever when you love me right."

He sashayed through the crowd walking up to another random guy and moving to stand in front of him, placing one hand on he dude's knee and leaning forwards so he was right in the guy's face. He noticed that the dude had blonde hair and light blue eyes, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Turning slightly, he saw the other guy at the table, he had slightly darker skin, orange hair and hazel coloured eyes. Roxas winked and slid his hand a little higher before backing away and moving on.

"He's so sweet."

Roxas stopped walking around and placed a hand on his heart.

"He's so good to me."

He slid it downwards and winked.

"He's so intelligent."

He pointed to his temple with his index finger smirking slightly as he remembered Axel did that whenever he repeated his famous catchphrase: "Got it memorized?"

"He's so confident."

He placed his hand on his hip, pouting a little.

"My baby's so very sexy,  
My baby put the fever on me, uh,  
My baby knows just what to do,  
You got me boilin' past a hundred and two,  
You give me fever oooh"

He slowly began to walk fowards, whilst fanning himself with his free hand, then running his hand through the blond wig on his head, breathing in deeply.

"Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care,  
When you put your arms around me,  
I catch a fever that's so hard to bare"

He wrapped an arm around his body and bit his bottom lip.

"You give me fever,  
When you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight,  
You give me fever,  
In the mornin' and fever all through the night"

He winked again and started walking around again, swaying through the crowd, on the prowl for Axel.

"My baby's so damn sexy,  
My baby put the fever on me,  
My baby knows just what to do,  
And got boilin' past a hundred and two,  
Give me a fever oooooh"

Roxas walked around another table and found a familiar redhead. Roxas recognised him as Reno, Axel's older brother, and grinned as he perched himself on one of Reno's knees, rubbing the other knee with his free hand as he leaned back against the older guy's chest and continued to sing softly into the microphone:

"Everybody's got a fever,  
That is somethin' you all know,  
Fever isn't such a new thing,  
Fever started long ago"

He grinned at Reno and stood up, walking away without a backwards glance and he stopped at another table and leaned backwards against it, nonchalantly picking a flower from the vase on the table and examining it.

"Romeo loved Juliet,  
And Juliet felt the same,  
When he put his arms around her,  
He said "Julie baby, you're my flame"  
Thou give me fever,  
when we kisseth,  
a fever with the flaming youth,  
Fever I'm on fire,  
Fever yea a burn peruses"

He smirked fully as he finally saw Cloud and made his way over, noticing he was sitting with Leon, Luxord and most importantly Axel.

"Cap'n Smith and Pocahontas,  
Had a very mad affair,  
When her daddy tried to kill him,  
She said "Daddy, oh don't you dare",  
He gives me fever,  
With his kisses,  
Fever when he holds me tight,  
Fever,  
I'm his Mrs.,  
And Daddy won't you treat him right?"

He gave the flower to Cloud and ran a hand through his brother spikey hair, rolloing his eyes he heard him snort, and instead walked over to Leon, leaning down in front of him and placing his hand on Leon's cheek, running his thumb across his bottom lip and biting his own lip.

"Now that you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made,  
Chicks were born to give ya fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade"

He smirked and rolled his eyes again as Leon kissed his thumb playfully and pulled away walking over to Luxord and running his index finger over all the piercings in one of his ears, then finally, FINALLY walked over to Axel, smirking as he straddled his lap and cupped his cheek with his free hand.

"They give ya fever,  
When ya kiss em,  
And fever if you live an' learn,  
Fever until you sizzle,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
Fever..."

Axel smirked and rested his hands on Roxas' hips, and Roxas smiled and tilted his head to the side, running his hand up into Axel's hair and pulling him a little closer, before purring into the microphone again.

"'Til ya sizzle,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely way to burn,  
What a lovely to burn..."

He brushed his lips across Axel's jaw and up to his earlobe, allowing his eyes to flutter closed at being so close to Axel. He took a deep breath, smirking as he breathed in Axel's scent and he brought the microphone back up to his lips and whispered:

"Fever..."

The lights went out and the audience applauded loudly, as Axel's hands began to stroke up Roxas' waist, pulling him closer. Roxas smiled and hugged Axel tightly before reluctantly pulling away from him and standing up, knowing that if Kadaj caught Roxas too close to a customer he would own him.

Roxas made his way back up to the stage and slipped onto the stool again as a spotlight came on. Everyone was still cheering, and Roxas could feel himself blush as he glanced over to where Axel, Cloud, Leon and Luxord were. Leon was whistling with both his index fingers in his mouth and Cloud and Axel were standing. "You owned tonight, baby!" Cloud shouted and Roxas shook his head burying his face into his free hand before composing himself.

He looked up finally and grinned "Thank you so much tonight, everyone." he murmured into the microphone "I really had fun with this song. Thank you."

He stood up and crossed one leg behind the other, curtseying, before replacing the microphone in it's stand and jogging off stage.

"Oh my God!!" Roxas heard him before he saw him, and was suddenly knocked to the ground by a blur of Demyx. "You were so incredibly, Rox!" he practically beamed as he sat up, straddling Roxas' stomach and not at all noticing the compromising position he had put them both in. "If that doesn't get Axel on you tonight I don't know what in the name of the Atlantic ocean will!"

Roxas chuckled and blushed as Zexion suddenly appeared "Come on Dem," he sighed, helping lift Demyx off of Roxas, not at all bothered or indeed shocked that he just walked around the corner to find his boyfriend straddling and pinning an 18 year old boy that was dressed as a girl to the ground "Leave Roxas alone, you can attack him later."

Roxas smiled gratefully as Zexion pulled Roxas up too and smiled lightly down at him "You were really good tonight, Roxas" he said softly and Roxas beamed. Compliments from Zexion were like serious conversations with Demyx; Very rare.

Demyx grinned and hugged Zexion tightly around his waist, "Oh Zex!" he cried "Our little Rox has all grown up! Now he's gonna go off and lose his virginity to Axel and live happily ever after!"

Zexion rolled his eyes but moved his hand up to run through Demyx's hair "Yes Dem," he nodded "And speaking of Axel, he wanted to meet you by the bar when you've changed, Roxas."

"Oh," Roxas blushed deeper "Thanks Zexion. Thanks Dem, I'll see you around."

Zexion smiled and felt Demyx sob into his shirt. "Hey," he whispered rubbing Demyx's arm consolingly "What's wrong?"

"They just- They just grow up so fast!" Demyx wailed, clutching at the blue-haired man's shirt.

Zexion smiled down adoringly at his boyfriend before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead "That they do, Dem." he whispered "That they do."

* * *

When Roxas had changed back into his normal clothes, he quickly slipped out into the club as Kadaj walked back out on stage. "Thank you, thank you!" he grinned "Now, we have a very lovely lady for you all tonight. May I present to you, the gorgeous, irresistable, Saix-Anne!"

"Saix-Anne?" Roxas snorted as said... _person _walked onto the stage. They (he) had long blue hair, and was wearing an ankle-length blue dress, black combat boots just peeking out from beneath the hem. Roxas resisted the urge to laugh (already having the experience of laughing at a dude in a dress; and look where it got him!) and just shook his head as "Saix-Anne" made _his_ way up to the microphone.

Roxas had to admit though, Naminé had done a fantastic job with the make-up this time as it was near-impossible to see the 'X' scar on his face unless you were looking for it carefully.

"Lovin' them boots you have on, babe!" a man near the front laughed and Saix-Anne turned and sneered before leaning forwards slightly.

"You may want to move back a little" he whispered softly and the man only chuckled.

Roxas laughed a little too, cringing inside. That man had no idea what he was getting himself into...

Roxas suddenly jumped and drew his eyes away from "Saix-Anne", trying to spin around as two arms slipped around his waist from behind. He felt the warmth engulf him and sighed contentedly as a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"God, Rox" Axel purred near his ear, his breath ghosting over Roxas' ear and neck making him bite his lip "That was amazing. I think I'm going to have to try and get tomorrow off as well to come and see you again. How much longer are you working here?"

Roxas grinned and turned around, looking into Axel's emerald eyes that sparkled playfully in the dim club light. "Two more weeks." Roxas answered trying to stop himself from blushing "I finish at the end of the month."

"Oh." Axel pouted cutely "That's too bad, Rox, you're really good at this stuff, unlike..." he glanced back at the stage where "Saix-Anne" was holding a man (the same man that had "complimented" his boots) up by his collar with one hand, a sadistic grin on his face as he reached into his pocket with his free hand. All of a sudden Kadaj appeared, lauging jovially as he prised the man from Saix-Anne's grip and began to compliment _her_ on _her_ incredible strength as he led the man (who was clearly shaken) back to his seat.

Roxas laughed softly and turned back to Axel who was now incredibly close. "Kadaj is right" the redhead murmured and Roxas very nearly moaned.

"About what?" he asked softly, slipping his arms around Axel's neck "Saix-Anne being strong?"

Axel chuckled and moved his hands to rest on Roxas' hips, sliding his thumbs under the blond's shirt and grinning "I wouldn't know 'bout old Saix over there" he whispered nodding to where "Saix-Anne" was clinging to a curtain and attempting to claw his way to the top before the security guards, Lexaeus and Xaldin could reach him "But I do know that Kadaj was right about you having beautiful eyes, Rox. God, how could I not have noticed them before?"

Roxas' infamous blush began to creep over his cheeks and nose again as Axel's grin widened. "You're more beautiful." he whispered looking down and Axel smirked nudging Roxas' chin with his nose and raising his head.

"No, you're beautiful, Rox." he corrected "Me? I'm just sexy"

Roxas laughed nervously, he definitely wasn't going to disagree with that. "I guess you are" he purred glancing down at Axel's mouth and watching his lips part, the tip of his tongue darting out and running along his bottom lip. Roxas' eyes fluttered shut as Axel pulled him a little closer, dipped forwards and...

"I think I should remind you both that you are still in public." A deep smooth voice interrupted them and Roxas jumped and turned.

"God Valentine!" he scowled at the bartender "Don't creep up on people like that!"

A barely-there smile appeared on Vincent's face as he stood straight from where he was leaning over the bar. He shrugged and ran his fingers through his dark hair, moving it away from his crimson eyes, amusement dancing in them "So are you going to order anything tonight?" he arched an eyebrow delicately "Or just stand there and try to seduce one another?"

"A bit of both" Axel grinned not relinquishing his hold on Roxas' hips quite yet. He turned to the blond and smiled softly "Anything you want, Rox?"

"Just a lemonade, please." Roxas whispered feeling himself drowning in Axel's eyes again and Axel nodded before pulling away reluctantly and turning to Vincent.

"A lemonade and a screwdriver, please." he grinned and Vincent nodded, moving away.

"A screwdriver is a girl's drink." Roxas teased as he slid up next to Axel, leaning against him.

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked looking down into smoky blue eyes with bright green ones, and wrapping an arm around his waist, "And what would you call a lemonade... babe?"

Roxas blushed furiously and pouted, looking away. "It's better than being a drunk" he retorted, sticking out his tongue childishly as Vincent returned with the drinks and Axel chuckled heartily.

Roxas thanked Vincent quietly and sipped at his drink as Cloud walked over with Leon.

"Hello boys!" he grinned leaning against the counter and nodding to Vincent. "That Roxanna really pulled out all the stops tonight, huh?"

Roxas glared at Cloud and Axel smiled at the blond. Leon rolled his eyes and slipped up onto a stool, turning to Roxas, "You did good tonight, Roxas" he nodded smiling a little and Roxas' gaze snapped to Leon where he grinned again.

"Thanks, Leon" he smiled, turning back to Cloud and scowling at him as he grinned wickedly "It's nice to know someone-"

CRASH!!

All five guys, including Vincent, turned to look at the stage where it appeared that Lexaeus and Xaldin had managed to get "Saix-Anne" off the curtain. Xaldin held him tightly around the chest as he struggled and Lexaeus grabbed his legs. During this Roxas noticed that "Saix-Anne" was only wearing one boot, and his dress had ripped to mid-thigh revealing long black pants underneath. The club went silent for a while before loud dance music started up and a woman came out and began dancing around the stage.

"Yo!" A voice sounded from behind them "I thought they'd never get that bitch down, she's crazy"

Roxas smiled lightly, and felt Axel let out a deep from breath beside him "Reno... How nice of you to join us."

"Nice to know I'm wanted, bro" he grinned easily, "That Roxanna chick certainly seemed to want me too."

"Really?" Axel smirked as he felt Roxas bury his face into his side, "She seemed to be on quite a lot of guys, me included."

Roxas felt Axel's warm hand run up into his shirt, then dip downwards, his fingertips just resting under the waistband of the blond's boxers, caressing his hip. "Maybe she likes the redheads," Reno chuckled, "It's just such a waste you don't swing that way, little bro." He continued, bending down a little and looking behind Axel, where Roxas hid, "Hey kid."

"That's true!" Cloud laughed "Old Rox...anna seemed to have a thing for you, Axel, don't you think so, Rox... ass?"

"Is there a reason why you're here, Cloud?" Roxas hissed looking out from behind Axel "Or have you just come over to annoy people?"

"Alas little brother" he smiled "I am here for a reason." His smile forming into a grin as he then looked up at Axel "Can I borrow you for tonight, Ax?"

"Tonight?" Roxas yelped, "He's not a prostitute Cloud! And wait... does that mean you won't bring him back?"

"Yo, chill little dude," Reno grinned "It's not like Cloud is going to have his wicked way with him or anything, he's got old Squally over here to screw senseless!" he whacked Leon cheerfully on the back and snorted with laughter as Leon choked into his glass and slipped off the stool.

Cloud nodded enthusiastically and grinned at Reno who helped Leon up. "Yeah, Rox...ass, he'll be fine, don't worry about it. Leon can take you home!" he gestured to the sulking brunette.

Roxas pouted and looked up at Axel who was eyeing Cloud wearily. "I don't-" the redhead began but was cut of as Cloud grabbed him and pulled him closer, leaning up and whispering in his ear. Roxas watched as Axel laughed and pulled away, turning back towards him and smiling lovingly. "Don't worry Rox," he smiled, "I'll be fine."

Roxas opened his mouth to retort but Axel swooped down and pressed his lips lightly against Roxas' his arms sliding around his waist. Roxas froze, then blushed, then melted and allowed his arms to wrap around Axel's neck, feeling Axel smirk against his lips as he pulled him closer. The fact that they were surrounded by friends and family never registered to Roxas as he moaned softly, but luckily, it wasn't heard over the music.

One of Axel's hands slid up Roxas' body, cupping his jaw and using his thumb on Roxas' chin to try to prise open the younger boy's mouth. Finally registering what it was that Axel wanted, Roxas opened his mouth earning a small nip at his bottom lip as a thanks before the redhead's tongue slipped into his mouth, massaging his own tongue-

"...And still in public." Vincent's soft voice interrupted them again as Roxas broke the kiss, panting heavily, staring into Axel's glittering green eyes.

"Yo, that was like... Woah" Reno said staring wide-eyed at the couple. Cloud had gone a light pink, but his wicked grin still remained, Leon was smirking slightly and Vincent just looked bored.

"I'll Catch you later, Roxy-baby" Axel grinned bringing Roxas' attention back to the redhead as he pressed a quick kiss to Roxas' lips before pulling away and walking away with Cloud.

After the initial shock, Roxas felt himself grow warm. "He's that good, huh?" Reno asked grinning and Roxas blushed and looked away again, failing to hide the grin forming across his face.

"Leave him alone, Reno." Leon smirked fully now, (Yes! Smirked!) and turned to look at the blond. "You want anything from the bar, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head and subconciously pulled down his shirt "Nah..." he mumured sitting up on the bar-stool beside Leon, "Can't we just go home?"

"NO!" both Leon and surprisingly, Vincent shouted and Roxas jumped and looked up at them. "Not yet," Leon answered again giving Vincent a strange look, to which the scarlet- eyed man just shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of "Cloud can't whisper..." and stalking off.

Roxas stared at him for a while before turning back to Leon. "Just not yet," Leon smiled "I haven't finished my drink."

"It's water," Roxas answered blankly staring at Leon "We can get this at home, and it's free."

"Yeah..." Leon answered, obviously trying to think of something to say "Um... Yeah! But I'm driving... and you know how home water doesn't really have that same... bar... taste...?"

"Yo, that was poor dude." Reno said shaking his head symphathetically and walking over, wrapping his arms around both Roxas' and Leon's shoulders and squeezing them against him "Man, if you wanna tell little old Roxy-lox over here that Cloud is in need of a little help from my darling brother whilst planning a little in-night loving with you, then just come out and say it, dude! I mean, it's not like any of that is gonna freak him out or whatever, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he so wants to screw my brother."

Roxas' eyes widened and he blushed so hard he was sure Reno could feel the heat radiating from him. Leon choked again into his glass and opened his mouth to reply when there was a soft chuckle from behind the bar and Vincent reappeared, his expression as near to a grin as Roxas guessed he could do.

"I like you, Reno," he said softly and Reno grinned, proudly.

"Why don't you go back to where-ever you where, Vincent?" Leon snapped then frowned a little. "Where _were_ you?"

"I do have other customers to serve other than you, Squall." Vincent said, amusement still clear in his voice.

Leon opened his mouth to reply but Reno cut him off by turning to Vincent, "And I'm pretty damn fond of you, Mr. Valentine!" he beamed. Vincent shook his head, laughing quietly still as Leon and Roxas glared.

"Why don't you go and find Roxanna?" Leon growled turning towards a chuckling Reno instead. "She might find another redhead to seduce if you don't get to her."

"That's not a bad idea, Squally!" the redhead pulled away from Roxas and Leon, pointedly ignoring Leon's glare as he ran a hand through his hair. "I need to find me that chick! Squally, Roxy-lox, Mr. Valentine." he nodded to each of them in turn, saluted, than marched off.

"He." Roxas stated clearly, "Has problems."

"It must run in the family." Vincent said softly and earning a laugh from Leon before he walked away.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted indignantly to Vincent's retreating back when he finally got the joke, "Are you criticising my taste in men, Valentine?"

* * *

It was only after numerous arguments with Vincent, mutiple glasses of water and just as many bathroom trips later, that Roxas finally managed to convince Leon to take him home. He was absolutely exhausted and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, then curl up in bed and probably dream of Axel. No, definitely dream of Axel.

Upon reaching the house, Leon told Roxas that he wouldn't be staying the night as he had a few things to do at home, and Cloud would probably stay with him. Roxas allowed himself to smile at that. With Cloud at Leon's and Sora at Riku's, Roxas had the house completely to himself for once. Bliss.

Roxas nodded happily, and thanked Leon before getting out of the car. He pulled his jacket up over his head as protection from the rain, and ran to his door, shoving his key into the lock, and throwing himself inside. He took a deep breath as he leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. Did he mention that he didn't like the rain? Opening his eyes he noticed that the house was completely in darkness except for the moonlight which spilled through the window above the front door. At least Cloud had remembered to turn everything of this time, he thought shakily. He still had nightmares about what happened to that poor old radio that Cloud had left on that one time and Sora got home early, hearing said radio and thinking someone was creeping around the front room. Let's just say that Roxas _thought_ it was a radio anyway...

Moving away from the door as he heard Leon's car pull away, he kicked off his shoes, not bothering to turn on the lights as he made his way upstairs. He walked into his room and switched on the light as he pulled his clothes off, wrapping a towel around his hips and making his way to the bathroom.

Getting the water temperature just right, he threw his towel aside and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his body. As he was just finishing up (giving up on attempting to scrub away the body glitter on his arms and neck), he stepped out of the shower, the sudden sound of the front door slamming making him jump. Taking a few deep breaths, he quickly grabbed his towel and tied it tightly around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom and into the dark hallway.

"Cloud?" he called tentatively, gripping the towel against him, "Sora? Did you leave something?"

Not receiving an answer, he took a few steps closer to the top of the the stairs. "Leon?" he called again, his voice barely a whisper, as he looked down into the darkness.

Roxas bit his lip, his heart racing, and his hands shaking as he took a step backwards and shut his eyes tight. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, _he thought, twisting his hands in the material of his towel,_ I'm going to die. I'm not going to live. I'm going to die! Cloud and Sora are going to come home to find me dead! All bleeding and dead! I haven't even slept with Axel yet! Oh man, I'm gonna die a virgin. A virgin! Oh God. Maybe one of the guys at the club knows I'm Roxanna. Maybe they're coming to kill me! Oh God._

Roxas opened one eye again, noticing that there was no-one near him or behind him, and let out a deep breath, opening the other eye. _It's just your imagination, Rox,_ he told himself, _it's all in your head._ _Ha.. ha... What a loser... It was probably just a car door or something... Yeah... A car._

Walking back to his room and making his way to his closet, he started singing quietly to calm his nerves as he looked for his bed clothes,

"Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care,  
When you put your arms around me-"

"I catch a fever that's so hard to bare, you give me fever." Roxas gasped and spun around, coming face to face with the epitome of all that is beautiful.

"A-Axel?" he breathed, chest heaving and eyes wide as he looked into those glittering green pools.

"R-Roxy-baby..." he grinned taking a step forwards as Roxas moved back "What a coincidence meeting you here."

Roxas was at a loss for words, and his heart was thumping so hard against his ribcage, he was sure even Axel could hear it.

"What are you doing here?" he managed, stepping backwards again and hitting the closet.

Axel smirked and stepped forwards again, "Cloud dropped me off here earlier," he murmured his eyes glancing down at Roxas' parted lips. "He said he would be staying at Leon's tonight and you might be grateful for the company. Why... Do you want me to leave, Roxy-baby?"

"No!" Roxas practically shouted, feeling his blush return at how desperate he sounded. "I mean... I mean... I would like you to stay... Axel."

"Good," Axel whispered, using his index finger to lift Roxas' chin, bringing his lips mere inches from Roxas', "because I wasn't leaving anyway."

He captured Roxas' mouth with his own for the second time that night, letting his hands move down Roxas' damp body to rest on his hips as both of their eyes fluttered closed. Roxas moaned and moved his arms to wrap around Axel's neck, pulling hims closer as he opened his mouth to let the redheads wandering tongue in. Axel bent down slightly, and moved his hands down, resting them against the back of Roxas' thighs, and lifting him up off the ground.

Roxas squeaked and pulled away from the kiss, his legs automatically wrapping around Axel's slender hips, to stop himself from falling as he looked down. Axel chuckled and moved his kisses to Roxas' jaw, then down to his neck, where he stopped and sucked softly. Roxas moaned again and tilted his head backwards to allow the redhead more access, and began to move his hands up into the fiery red mane.

Axel chuckled again against the blond's throat and pulled away looking into Roxas' hazy blue eyes. "How about I help you get rid of those fears of dying a virgin?" Axel smirked and Roxas' jaw dropped as he flushed. Did he say that outloud?

"I... I..." he stuttered and Axel laughed, resting his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"I know you too well, Rox." he grinned, obviously proud of himself and Roxas pouted. Axel smiled and placed a soft kiss on Roxas' lips. "I'm sorry..." he murmured kissing Roxas' nose. "We'll do whatever you want."

Roxas couldn't control the smile that spread across his face, and he nodded as Axel beamed.

Pulling him away from the wall, Axel brought Roxas over to the bed and laid him down as he crawled on top of him, resting his hands on either side of Roxas' head. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you beneath me." he purred, rolling his hips downwards and Roxas gasped softly at the feeling. "I mean. When you were practically giving me a lapdance in the club, that was nice, but-" he made a face "-Fake boobs really aren't my thing, y'know?"

The small blond laughed and Axel smiled as he leaned down and kissed him again, not giving Roxas a chance to kiss back as he made his way down his neck again, latching onto a collarbone, and suckling as though his life depended on it. Roxas moaned and wrapped his arms around Axel again, as the redhead stopped sucking on his clavicle and moved down to his chest. He ran his tongue over one of the blond's nipple, and Roxas gasped and arched up into the touch. Axel grinned happy that Roxas' body was so sensitive, and moved across to the next one, sucking lightly. He pulled away after a while and ran his tongue down Roxas' stomach, feeling it dip at his touch.

Finally reaching Roxas' towel, Axel smirked and slipped his hand underneath, stroking Roxas' inner thigh as he placed soft kisses on his hip, his other hand brushing over his stomach. Roxas moaned and blushed, as his towel soon disappeared and Axel's mouth replaced where his hand once was and began making it's way upwards. Reaching his destination, Axel smirked evilly and dipped down, hearing Roxas gasp loudly...

Axel pulled away, and licked his lips as he looked up at a very red Roxas. "You okay?" he asked and Roxas glanced down and nodded, holding out his arms like a baby. Axel crawled up and Roxas pulled him down, kissing him deeply and sighing at Axel's taste mixed with his own. He slid his hands up Axel's chest and to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and allowing Axel to shrug it off his shoulders before bringing him back down against him.

Roxas pulled away again and moved his hands to Axel's belt, pulling at it furiously as he tried to remove it. Axel chuckled and sat up on his knee's in between Roxas' legs and undid it himself, pulling down his pants and boxers and throwing them across the room. Roxas giggled and blushed as Axel smirked and purred, leaning down and nuzzling Roxas' neck. He pulled away and propped himself up on one elbow, wiggling three fingers in front of Roxas' face. "I want you to suck these." he purred and the smaller boy nodded dumbly as he allowed Axel to push them into his mouth.

Roxas sucked, sliding his tongue around the digits and groaning softly as Axel kissed his neck lovingly, groaning too. Axel pulled away and removed his fingers from Roxas' mouth, earning a pout from the blond, and he chuckled softly. "It'll get better, Roxy-baby," he breathed, nuzzling Roxas' cheek with his nose "I promise."

Roxas nodded as Axel slid the wet hand down his body, stopping at Roxas' entrance. "Just relax, okay, Roxy-baby?" Axel whispered, kissing his lips softly "You sure you want this?"

Roxas nodded again and Axel smiled nudging the blond's nose with his. "Okay." he whispered and Axel pressed a finger into him. Roxas wrinkled his nose a little in discomfort and Axel kissed him again as a distraction as he slid another finger in.

As soon as Roxas was ready, Axel positioned himself slightly underneath Roxas lifting the boy's hips and pulling him into his lap as he eased himself in. Axel gasped closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as Roxas shifted slightly, trying to stop himself from crying out. "You okay, Axel?" he asked shakily and Axel nodded opening his eyes.

"Fine, Roxy-baby," he winked, his smile a little strained "Er... Can I move?"

Roxas nodded and Axel smiled down at him, slowly rocking into the blond. Roxas gasped and groaned, loving the feeling of Axel inside of him, and the noises he was making. Roxas arched up, panting heavily and bringing Axel down to kiss him again. "Axel..." he moaned breaking the kiss, "please... faster..."

Axel obeyed Roxas' plea, and thrusting quicker into the boy, loving the way he writhed around beneath him. "Oh God, Rox." Axel breathed "Oh, Roxas..."

Roxas whimpered and arched up burying himself in Axel's neck as Axel's hand slipped down and grabbed hold of Roxas' member, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Axel... You feel so good... Oh, Axel... I'm going to... I'm gonna..." Roxas arched and cried out, coming for a second time that night and releasing himself across Axel's stomach, as Axel followed soon after, murmuring Roxas' name softly before collapsing on the younger boy.

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around Axel not caring that the older man was crushing him slightly. "Axel..." he whispered contentedly and Axel pulled back and propped himself on his elbows.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned "How are you?"

Roxas chuckled, and cupped Axel's face lovingly, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Axel."

"You're welcome, Rox-baby!" he beamed then his face turned serious. "Listen, this... I don't really want it to be a one-time thing, y'know, babe. I kinda wanna keep it going, catch my drift?"

"Are you asking me out, Axel?" Roxas asked slyly, although he was squealing like a fan-girl inside.

"You could say that," Axel said, his smirk returning "So, let's just suppose I did ask that, what would you say?"

Roxas grinned and ran a hand through Axel's hair again, stopping at the back of his head, and pulling them together again, kissing him gently, then pulling away a little. "I think I would say yes." he breathed and Axel grinned.

"We'll have to thank Cloud tomorrow," he purred gently into Roxas' ear and Roxas arched an eyebrow. "He did this; when he took me away." Axel continued lightly running his fingers through Roxas' hair, "We came here early and set up downstairs so we could have dinner together then come up here and... I guess I got a little carried away when I saw you in a towel."

Roxas chuckled then paused "But... I heard the door slam. Who was that?"

"Oh that was just Cloud leaving." Axel waved it away, "We took too long to set up and we heard you come home so we hid in the kitchen, as soon as we heard you get into the shower, Cloud left, but being the idiot he is, he slammed the door, so I had to practically sprint my way up here and hide."

Roxas laughed again and rolled his eyes, "Well, thank you anyway, Axel" he smiled, happier than he had been in ages "I appreciate this."

"Good," Axel breathed "because... You never know how much I love you-"

"-I love you too-" Roxas grinned,

"-Never know how much I care-," Axel purred softly.

"-I care for you-" Roxas breathed,

"When you put your arms around me,.." Axel smirked nodding slightly and Roxas grinned and pulled Axel closer as he whispered back,

"I catch a fever that's so hard to bare, You give me fever..."

"When you kiss me," Axel whispered, brushing his lips against Roxas' "and fever when you hold me tight, you give me fever," Axel grinned and Roxas continued;

"In the mornin'... and fever all through the night..."

"I damn well hope so," Axel grinned and lunged forwards, kissing Roxas deeply, then pulling away, "Let's go again!"

**THE END.**

* * *

Okay, so yeah, that's about it. If you could tell me whether or not you like it, please? And also if there are any mistakes. I don't have spell-check, so I had to use the one on the internet and it just killed the whole thing, man... I know that's an excuse but blah...

Also, thank you so much to Sakane-Chan and Redwolf19 who both gave me my first two reviews on my last piece!! YAY!! I really appreciate the advice, and also thank you to Inufreak8910 who favourited!

Woo! You hear that Theodore! It's the backyard for you! :D!


End file.
